Ghost of Zero
by Rubius
Summary: i was just minding my own buisness when i hear a voice and see a flash of light next thing i know i'm staring down a pink haired chick with a wand in my face. things are gonna be interesting FoZ x Kamen rider Ghost... Rated M for possible future Lemons


"talking"

" _thinking"_

" _spells"_

" **Yelling/rider stuff"**

(location)

I don't own familiar of zero or kamen rider ghost… if I did I'd be rich and make saito have a harem!

* * *

My name is Chris Laidler and I've been a fan of the Kamen Riders for a long time now, I was walking out of a store after just getting my hands on the latest rider Ghost's belt and a few Eyecons but I knew since the show was still going on that I needed to wait to find out who were the others in the 15.

As I was walking home a strange circle of light appeared under me and before I could say huh I was pulled into it,

(Familiar of Zero Universe – a few minute prior)

It was time for the second years to begin the year by summoning their familiars and everyone has summoned something except Louise Valerie (not doing full names so get over it) or as everyone else calls her Louise the Zero. "Alright miss Valerie you're last so please begin" said Corbert "alright" said Louise waling up to the inscribed circle and started a spell

" _O ye who lives in a far away land"_

" _Ye of great beauty and strength"_

" _Please I summon you to join us"_

" _and become my Familiar"_

At first there was a huge explosion and everyone thought Louise screwed up again but a few seconds later revealed a form in the smoke, soon enough they saw me on my back coming from my be knocked out.

" _Oh man, what hit me… ok let's see I know for a fact I'm not hungover because I never drink… there was a circle of light under my feet and next thing I know I'm on my back on grass"_

I open my eyes to see a girl with pink hair with a wand pointed at me, I look around and soon I knew exactly what happened.

" _HOLY SHIT! I WAS SUMMONED INTO THE FAMILIAR OF ZERO ANIME… ok…ok… just calm down, i've seen the anime so I know what's gonna happen I just need to check my stuff and…"_ I opened my bag only to find the belt and Eyecons were missing causing me to go wide eyed soon I had a pissed off look on my face but soon I heard "Miss Louise if you could continue with the ritual" to turn around to Louise and think " _oh yeah I was summoned as her familiar… damn it why couldn't I have been summoned by Kirche, oh well I'll make sure those two bury the hatchet and be friends, heck maybe I could make it more than that"_ Louise walked up to me and brought her face to mind and said "be grateful I'm doing this" before kissing me.

" _oh yeah try this"_ I thought before I kissed back grabbing the back of her head to keep her in place and without anyone knowing… used my other hand to rub her back, she was really getting into it by then and I licked her lips asking for entry. Soon enough her tongue came out to play and we started a make-out session, I took it one step further by using the hand on her head to secretly slide down and grab her cute ass causing her to moan.

But soon the need for air came and caused us to separate leaving a trail of saliva to link us before she passed out, picking her up bridal style I asked Colbert "Hey… where can I find my new master's room" causing everyone to come back from being surprised by me and Louise and Colbert told me what I wanted to know, I took Louise to her room and got ready for her to wake up.

(Louise Room)

After placing her on her bed I asked Colbert if he could take the pile of straw in the corner and make me an actual bed which he complied to which I was thankful because I could never sleep on straw due to my allergies but other than that I stayed by Louise's side waiting for her to wake up, I didn't have to wait long before the came around.

" _YAWN… I guess it was all a dream,_ " Louise thought before seeing me an thought _"It wasn't a dream… I summoned a commoner… and he kissed me…"_ Soon Louise's cheeks were bright red thinking about the kiss and I guessed that was the case… I was about to tease her but I remembered that in the anime she had low self-esteem due to her family and Kirche starting her nickname so I just sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her. She leaned into it at first but then go off the bed and yelled **"who do you think you are doing that"** I replied "my name is Chris Laidler and I'm your new familiar" with a bow.

"why does the founder hate me" asked Louise with small tears in her eyes, I got up and said "he doesn't hate you" "then why do I keep messing up my magic… even summoning a commoner like you" Louise said while shaking in despair before I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. I whispered in her ear "I was summoned as your familiar to protect you… and on my word as a Kamen Rider I will do that till the end"

That managed to break the dam on Louise's tears because she was crying on my shoulder after she heard me, I just let her let it all out so she didn't have to be carrying the emotional weight.

Soon she stopped crying and looked into my eyes to try and find any deceit but found none and she asked in a quiet voice "Kamen Rider… what's that"

I let go of Louise and pulled back a bit, I could tell Louise missed the comfort of the hug because she tried to hold on to me but slowly let go. "I'll show you" I said before I focused on trying to summon the belt.

" _alright I read some crossover fanfiction of this situation so thanks to Louise's summoning my rider belt and Eyecons should be real and I can become Kamen Rider Ghost but I've never done this before so here goes"_ I thought before summoning the belt… at first nothing happened but then the belt appeared around my waist. " **Yes"** I yelled before looking at Louise who had a confused look on her face when I spotted something behind her. I walked past her and found out she had the spider lantern.

"Louise… where did you find this" I asked "Oh that… it's been in the family for generations, although no one knows what it's used for it's a lousy lantern so it's just for decoration" Louise said "well you are gonna need it to see me" I said before handing her the lantern getting a confused look and told her "just hold the lantern for a second" before I hit a hidden switch on it starting to spray blue particles around then stopping a few seconds later.

"Alright now I can do this" I said "why did you need the lantern to do that" asked Louise "because if I didn't do that you wouldn't see me" I said getting a confused look from Louise. I chuckled and said "because I become invisible otherwise" getting a look of surprise before I said "you ready" Louise nodded before I grabbed the original Eyecon pressing the button and inserting it into the belt.

 **Eye**

As soon as I closed the belt the jacket flew out and scared Louise a bit

 **Bacchiri Minaa ~**

 **Bacchiri Minaa ~**

"Henshin" I said before pulling the lever on the belt and pushing it in

 **Kaigan! Ore!**

 **Let's Go! Get Ready!**

 **Go-go-go-Ghost!**

The spirit flew over and wrapped itself on me transforming me into Kamen Rider Ghost, I pulled back the hood and waited for Louise's reaction… what I got was an inspection, I mean this is the first time she has ever seen something like this so the reaction is understandable.

After Louise finished she asked "so what can you do like this" I pulled out my Gan Gun Sword and said "I fight against like a knight but I can get more power and abilities from different Eyecons". Louise looked at me confused and asked "Eyecons… what are they"? I opened the belt and removed the Eyecon to cancel the transformation.

" **Oyasumi"**

I gave the Eyecon to Louise and explained "this is an Eyecon… it contains a soul or spirit, the one your holding has mine inside" making Louise ask "How do we get more of these Ikons" causing me to chuckle and say "not ikon… Eyecon, and anyway there are a few requirements to get a new one, first we need an item that represents a certain sprirt… next we need someone to have strong feelings to call said sprirt and finally I use a symbol to call the spirit into this world and once they go into my belt a new Eyecon is formed" Louise was excited and started looking around and asked "do you think there is anything here we can use" I joined in the search and said "probably not… I mean you had the spider lantern and that was by pure chance, who's to say you have anything that can be used to summon a spirit that is not likely known in this world" before spotting a katana's crossguard and say "you have got to be kidding me".

Louise looked at me curiously and asked "what… did you find something"? "Yeah but how on earth did you get a cross guard from" I asked, Louise tilted her head in confusion and asked "Cross guard... what's that" I hung my head in depression for a second and explained "a cross guard is what protects you from cutting yourself on your own sword, also this one looks like it could be from a katana. "Katana…" asked Louise hoping for an explanation "a katana is a sword made for speed not power it's only has one sharp blade and it is slightly curved but it's lighter so it doesn't weight as much" I explained. Louise looked like she understood and heard me mutter "i just hope this one can be used since it most likely didn't belong to Musashi" seeing Louise with another confused look on her face i asked "What's up" and she replied "Who's Musashi" causing me to sweatdrop and explain "Musashi was one of the greatest swordsman where i'm from… he fought in japan and created his own style of swordsmanship using two swords and I'm not talking about those huge broadswords that those suits in armor have I'm talking about a dual-katana"

Soon Louise gained a look of awe as i put the cross guard in my pocket and said "it's late and I'm sure we'll need the energy for tomorrow, so goodnight Louise" I said before kissing her on the cheek gaining a blush and falling asleep on the spare bed.

But sleep wouldn't come to me so i got up and decided to explore a bit leaving Louise to sleep and dream, soon i was sitting on the wall of the academy thinking about everything that's happened and started to wonder _"it's all such a mystery... i've seen the show and how is it that i can use ghost's driver if i'm not dead"_ suddenly i heard "who says your not" i turn to see Yurusen floating right by me, **"what the hell"** i yelled and nearly fell off the edge but managed to catch myself and see Yurusen laughing i got mad and asked/yelled **"Yurusen... WTF were you trying to do, scare me do death?"** to which he replied "kinda hard to kill what's already dead" which got me confused.

"Huh... are you off your nut Yurusen, i'm not dead... i wasn't killed like Takeru so how can you say i'm dead" i asked but Yurusen turned to a light and out came the sage "well your not dead per say... your stuck in a magical limbo due to miss Valerie's magic" the sage said to which i asked "then how is it i haven't pulled a vanishing act since i got here" "you are very good at handling your emotions unlike Takeru so you are better at keeping your form then him" the sage said to which i sat down and was getting bummed by all this and vanished from sight soon there was a bodyless "ah... i get it" before I re-appeared and stayed solid. i asked the sage "So... since you and the flying snot-rag are here that means that the gamma are gonna try to invade this world right" to which i got a thumbs up from the sage and a ping-pong to which i replied with a sigh. Soon i felt the need for sleep and decided to try my newfound abilities and just flew to my bed for some shuteye.

(next morning)

After waking up and getting ready for the day, Louise and I went to get some breakfast but as soon as I tried to sit down Louise said "Chris… you can't sit here" I was about to ask why but then I remembered that Saito didn't sit at the noble table in the anime and said "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" before walking off and soon spotted Guiche or as I like to think of him as Douche talking to Katie when I spotted Montmorency looking for something or unfortunately someone. I walked up to her and said "Good morning" and she said "Good morning… have you happened to see a noble named Guiche" I replied "Yeah the two-timing jackass is over there" pointing to her target talking to another girl making her see red and storming over.

I stuck around to see the results and soon a maid came over and said "Hello" I looked and saw Siesta and replied "Hello" before anything more was said a glove lightly slapped my face… turning I saw Guiche with a two red handprints on his face, "you sir have caused two fair maidens to cry and so I challenge you to a duel" Louise saw what was happening and said "You can't do that… there are no duels here Guiche" to which he replied "between nobles but as I understand he is a commoner so I can challenge him" to which I looked around and saw a suit of armor. I walked up to it confusing everyone watching… grabbed a metal glove and walked back to Guiche and said "I accept" before slamming his cheek hard with the gauntlet causing him to face plant making the other students and even Louise and Siesta laugh.

After Guiche got back up and set the time and place I decided to chat with the girls offended by the loser, I spotted Montmorency and said "Hello" to which she turned to me with tears in her eyes and I decided to make the idiot pay "He-hello" I grabbed Montmorency in a hug to which she cried on my shoulder.

Louise saw what I was doing and was at first going to pull me by the ear but soon realized that Montmorency needed this. After she finished crying she said "thank you" to which I said "You're welcome" but before I could break the hug she wrapped her arms around me and with little teardrops in the corners of her eyes… kissed me.

At first I was shocked and did nothing but I soon got into it but then I remembered Louise was here and broke the kiss before it got too far and whispered in her ear "I know your in pain but my master is watching so…" after hearing that she let go but not before whispering "thank you" again and running off.

Louise came over and I thought she was gonna blow me up but saw she was calm… not a second later she raised her wand and yelled **"you perverted dog"** before blowing me up... i was in actual pain when Louise came face to face with me and slammed her lips on mine, after a while she pulled back and said "I'm glad you helped her but you are my familiar" before walking off. I thought _"ouch... first she blows me up then she kisses me, ugh at least i know I'm already dead because too many more of those and she'd kill me"._

(Vallerie field)

It was time for the duel between me and Guiche and everyone was gathered to see it, Guiche was acting like a noble bigshot… more like a royal asshole but still. Anyway I spotted Montmorency and Katie and decided to make Guiche look bad after he said "You are guilty of making two maidens cry and for that you shall be punished by Guiche the magnificent" causing girls to get sparkly eyed while I deadpanned and countered "dude you just a two-timing man-whore who got busted and are trying to pass the blame on me… if anything i'm the one whose handing out punishment" before spotting Katie and Montmorency in the crowd saying "and I'll make sure these lovely ladies get the justice from you they deserve"

I walked back to the center of the field and got ready before Guiche used his rose wand to summon a statue of a female warrior, "I don't need to soil my clothes with fighting when my golem can to it for me for I am Guiche de Gramont. My runic name is Guiche the Bronze!"

Looking unimpressed I summoned the belt and got my Eyecon ready "You're not the only one with a second name dude" I said before clicking the Eyecon and opening my belt "My name is Chris Laidler but my second name is" I lead the people until I inserted the Eyecon and closed the belt seeing Guiche sent his golem to attack me…

 **Eye**

the jacket flew out and attacked the golem knocking it off it's feet before flying back to me

 **Bacchiri Minaa ~**

 **Bacchiri Minaa ~**

"Henshin" I said before pulling the lever on the belt and pushing it in

 **Kaigan! Ore!**

 **Let's Go! Get Ready!**

 **Go-go-go-Ghost!**

 **Go-Go-Go-Go!**

(Music Kaigan: Kamen Rider Ghost Opening)

Fortunately Louise had the spider lantern and sprayed the field before I inserted the Eyecon so everyone could see me as I transformed and said "Kamen Rider Ghost".

Everyone was stunned and both Montmorency and Katie blushed due to my little speech earlier, Guiche got over his surprise and ordered the golem to attack, soon I was fighting it off with punches and kicks I managed to get lucky and kicked it in the face knocking off its head causing Guiche to summon more but I knew if I didn't have a weapon I was screwed but then one of Guiche's golems started to shake and then transformed into a Gamma (the one with the sword on his right arm from episode one) soon everyone was in a panic when it attacked Guiche who managed to run away before getting injured, i tried to get his attention by slashing him in the back with Gan Gun Saber which worked and soon i was fighting for my afterlife.

soon the Gamma called friends and soon i was very outnumbered... sure i managed to get one but two took it's place, i slashed one it split into two soon i was knocked on my back. and the Gamma said "Not much of a warrior are you, as soon as i'm done with you these humans will serve the gamma and we will rule this world".

i thought about what the gamma said and found it completely unacceptable so i pulled myself up and replied "there's no way in hell i'd ever let that happen... humans aren't your slaves or playthings, and as long i can still stand... I'll continue to fight" soon a glowing light was coming form my pocket... i pulled it out and found the cross guard was glowing.

i thought _"what the hell, there's now way this can possibly happening... but if you are listening Musashi, please help me continue the fight"_ which caused the cross guard to glow brigher

As soon as I finished I drew the eye symbol and Musashi's spirit came out of red smoke, "Musashi… Koi" I said and the spirit nodded before flying into the belt and transformed into a Eyecon.

"Musashi's Eyecon" was all the Gamma could say before I took out my Eyecon causing my face plate to go blank and inserted Musashi's Eyecon and closed the belt

 **Eye**

A different came out of the belt this time… everyone saw it was red with swords for arms and a sword handle at a pony tail.

 **Bacchiri Minaa ~**

 **Bacchiri Minaa ~**

I pulled and pushed the lever

 **Kaigan! Musashi!**

A Japanese guitar plucked a note

 **Ketto! Zubato! Chou-Kengo! (Duel! Piercing! Super-Swordsman!)**

more notes on the guitar played as Musashi and I Synced up… my face plate instead of being eyes had two red swords crossed together and I had two swords in my hands.

I held the swords up and said "Tenka musou… hadate koi" which really pissed off the Gamma causing him to tell the others **"get him"**.

I blocked the swords of two before weaving in between them and slashed 2 others then dodging another and slashing the sword out of one's hand, I got some breathing room after leading the group and started slashing them, one in the head... 2 in the stomach... and finally the last one puffed out with a stab in the chest. Soon all i had to deal with was the sword Gamma and he was a lot better than the groupies, i blocked his blade and tried to parry when he twisted to the side to try to slash my in the back only for me to jump and back flip over him and block a slash for my chest, after a few minutes I decided to end it now.

I held one of the swords infront of my belt making eye contact before the Sword Gamma came charging in for an attack.

 **Dai Kaigan!**

 **Gan Gan Minna**

I clicked a trigger on my sword before slashing the sword Gamma

 **Musashi! Omega Slash!**

The Gamma exploded revealing a sword and a eyeball that exploded everyone was shocked and I started looking for Guiche to finish our duel when i spotted him, walking over to Guiche who was scrambling to get away from me only to come up against the stone wall, I held up a sword to his neck and asked "Do you yield" and he replied **"Yes yes I yield"** before I notice a dark spot on his pants growing.

(Musical Kaigan! Oyasumi!)

Figuring he wet himself I opened the belt and removed Musashi's Eyecon and undid the transformation.

 **Oyasumi!**

Everyone was surprised and soon I found myself in the tight hugging grip of not only Louise but Katie, Montmorency, and Siesta as well,

(Principal's office)

Corbert and the Principal were watching the duel, at first Corbert tried to get the Principal to stop it but he said they needed to see what I was capable of and so let the duel continue.

"Quite the interesting fellow… wouldn't you say Corbert" asked the Principal who was using his rodent familiar to spy on his secretary's panties. "Yes sir… I thought he would lose this duel" said Corbert.

"We should keep an eye on him and see if he will cause trouble" said the secretary trying to kill the rat she saw staring at her panties "no need for that" said the principal "Anyway things are going to be a lot more interesting" said Corbert.

* * *

Rubius here just adding my other story idea and since it is so close to christmas i wanted to do something nice for my readers so i've uploaded 2 stories called A Rampaging Return and the Ghost of Zero, i'm sure you guys and gals wanted a new chapter on A Digital rebirth and From Spider to Rider but these were on my brain more due to Kamen Rider Ghost and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger still airing in japan, we can thank TVNihon for their work and for the sounds in my story i'd recommend going to deviant art and looking for the KRG soundboard. also thnx to the flamer who helped me, i didn't know the name of the Gan Gun Saber since it wasn't said/named in the show.

anyway to all my readers, fans, and everyone else MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
